kazenostigmafandomcom-20200213-history
Ayumi Tsuwabuki
Ayumi Tsuwabuki is a younger, cloned version of Mayumi Tsuwabuki. Ren Kannagi found her while he was walking home. She was singing to the moon near a park and they instantly became friends, but some Tsuwabuki family members appeared to take her away for apparently no reason and treated her as if she was a thing and not a human. The Tsuwabuki family was in fact one of the most rich and powerful and had a legacy of earth magic users. They were entrusted many years ago to keep Mount Fuji under control because it was the place where a terrible monster was once sealed. Ayumi and Ren escaped from those Tsuwabuki members and she had no other option but to tell Ren the truth. She was supposed to be used as a sacrifice the next day to keep the seal of Mount Fuji active for another 30 years because the power of the beast that the mount held under its feet was so powerful that the seal needed to constantly restored. The one who would perform the ritual would waste so much energy that only death was left for them. After this she asked Ren if he could take her to the ocean because she had never seen it and wanted to see it before the next day. Once they got there they were attacked by Mayumi Tsuwabuki, who seemed to be Ayumi´s older sister, and her assistant. They told Ren the rest of Ayumi's story; that she was not human but a cloned version of Mayumi. Ren stood up shocked, looking as they took Ayumi away, regardless he had told her that he would protect her from that dreadful destiny. The next day Ren reconsidered his decision and with the help of Ayano Kannagi he entered the Tsuwabuki´s stronghold to save Ayumi. There they found out that Kazuma Yagami and Tiana the wind Pixie were also looking for something, and after defeating Mayumi´s assistant who had turned into a golem thanks to Mayumi´s older sister, Kureha Tsuwabuki, they interrupted the ceremony. It is revealed that Kureha, induced by the demon beneath the mount itself, awoke the entity with the hope of getting its powers, because she had grown with no capability to handle earth magic at all, only to be destroyed by the monster when she confronted him after realizing that everything in her life had been the demon's fault. The giant entity tried to escape but after a fierce battle Kazuma, Ayano and Ren were able to defeat him, but only after Ayumi used much of her energy to stop him. This caused her to extinguish the remainder of her life energy, because, as they figured out later, she had been created in a very short time thanks to a magical egg that belonged to the pixies. In addition, little care was put into her creation because she was made with the intention of dying, meaning her life span was very short. She died in Ren's arms and with her last words told him that she loved him. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased